


Constellations

by Pollarize



Series: Late Night Thoughts [7]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Constellations, M/M, Stars, bullshit, forest, i mean you gotta squint, its all bullshit, its not really tyler/josh, space, they never do anything idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is anxious and Tyler really just wants to look at the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely based off of [this](http://my-side-of-the-grass-is-green.tumblr.com/post/144347329302) and apologies, this is not one of my better works but fuck it, i gotta write something, yeah?

They’d gone for a walk in a little patch of forest. It was dark and quiet and quite frankly, creepy. It wasn’t something Josh was really into but Tyler was ecstatic. He was smiling wide as he saw his breath come out of his mouth. He grinned when the trees rustled and Josh had to peer around, trying to find what could have caused that noise. 

 

“Let’s lay down,” Tyler said, stopping where he was and looking up at the sky above them. The trees were thinner here.

 

“Ty, I don’t think that’s a good idea, I wanna go home,” Josh said with a pout, wrapping his arms around himself. Tyler tsked Josh quietly, sitting down. He reached up and grabbed at Josh’s hand, tugging him down to the ground as well. Josh went with a little bit of hesitation but obliged because Tyler’s resulting smile would always be worth it. 

 

“Josh, look at the stars,” Tyler said, laying on his back and staring wide-eyed at the sky. Josh watched his face for a moment before he laid down next to Tyler, scooting in until he was pressed into his side. Tyler wrapped his arm around Josh, using his free hand to point up at the stars.

 

He started talking about the constellations, tracing the outlines with his finger. Josh watched intently, listening carefully. He watched as the pictures started forming. Tyler made them beautiful. He told the stories of each one, explaining why everything was that way. Josh never knew that this was up in Tyler’s head. The forest around them melted away and Josh was left floating, the only thing keeping him grounded was Tyler’s arm around him.

 

Josh watched as the pictures in the sky danced together and Tyler’s words lulled him into a dreamlike state where nothing mattered. He was gone to the world, watching lions dance by crabs. 

 

“It’s so beautiful,” he whispered finally, not even flinching as a twig cracked nearby.

  
**“The stars are beautiful,”**


End file.
